Strange, Weird and Wonderful
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Set during Boom! With Becketts home destroyed her only choice is to stay Castle. What will the night bring?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. _

_So this was the first fan fiction I had written in ages. Since it was first published I have had it edited a few times in order to make it more readable. At the time I was desperate for new episodes of Castle so came online to read some fics to satisfy me briefly. This idea has probably been done over a hundred times and done better but when I wrote it I just needed to get my own slant on it out there. Constructive criticism is always welcome_

_Set during Boom! _

* * *

><p>Strange, Weird and Wonderful<p>

By

Natalie Elizabeth

"Go home detective."

"I don't have a home sir," she said sighing. When she had gone through the remains of her apartment, there hadn't been much left. She had been able to find her mother's engagement ring but not her father's watch. Hopefully it would turn up.

"I don't care where you go Beckett. Just go. I don't want to see you for at least 10 hours! When you get back, you're off the case!"

She went to argue but the serious look on the captain's face stopped her. Beckett put her head down and took a deep breath. As much as she didn't want to be off the case, she did need a break, and definitely some sleep as well. She desperately needed another shower as she still smelt like smoke. How was that even possible? She had spent an hour soaping and scrubbing her body, using two different types of body wash, yet she still smelled like summer camp. Except without the delicious after taste of marshmallows.

"Beckett."

Beckett put her hand up to silence Castle. She ran her hand through her hair before walking out of the office. She went to her desk and started packing things away. The items she had in front of her were the only things she owned and it was mostly work stuff. She would obey the captain and leave, but where would she go?

"I'll go stay with Lanie," she muttered before walking off in the direction of the elevator.

"You can't!" came Esposito's frantic voice.

Beckett stopped and looked over at him.

"Remember she told you that she was having her carpets replaced after her water bed broke."

Kate sighed, he was right. Lanie's floor hadn't dried out properly and the whole place had started to reek of mould. She was getting the floor replaced and there had been delays.

"How do you even pop a water bed nowadays?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I dunno," Esposito answered rather quickly.

Beckett just shook her head, not knowing what was going on with him.

"Beckett look," Castle tried once more to get her to listen to him but she silenced him again with her hand.

"Ryan, Esposito, if you're staying here can I crash at either one of your apartments? Just a few hours, maybe take a shower".

She watched as the two detectives squirmed.

"I'd like to let you Beckett," Ryan said almost guiltily. "It's just I don't want to risk my girlfriend finding out and thinking it's something when it's not. Sorry Beckett. It's just that I really like her and I don't wanna screw anything up".

"It's fine," she said frustrated. If she had a boyfriend and he let a co-worker of the opposite sex stay at his place, she would be a little suspicious too. It was just her nature.

"Esposito?"

"I would Beckett, but, umm, well, the maid hasn't been in a while," he said rather quickly.

"You don't have a maid," Ryan said looking at him strangely.

"That's exactly my point."

Beckett ran her hands over her face and groaned. She was running out of options.

"Beckett."

"What, Castle? What?" she said turning to look at him.

"Well if you need a place to stay, you could stay with me."

Beckett laughed. "Yeah right Castle, in your dreams."

"I said stay with me, not sleep with me Beckett."

"I wasn't aware you knew the difference, Castle," she stepped around him and started making her way towards the elevator.

Castle stood there in shock. His invitation had been genuine. No sarcastic tone or smart ass remark to go with it. He looked at Ryan and Esposito who gave him a sympathetic look; then their eyes widened and they quickly turned back to their work. Castle frowned at their behaviour before noticing that Beckett had only walked a short distance away before she had stopped and turned around. She looked at him before looking away.

"Castle I..." she couldn't finish her sentence so she looked back at him instead.

Words were Castle's life, but even he knew there were times when words weren't needed. The look in Beckett's eyes told him everything, she may not have said the words 'I'm sorry' but she certainly meant it.

Castle nodded. "It's fine Beckett, until tomorrow," he said, grabbing his coat and heading towards the elevator.

When the elevator rang he stepped inside and turned to see that Beckett hadn't moved. Her head was down, defeated. He made an attempt to walk back out but the doors shut on him. It was for the best. She was tired and probably hungry. After being married twice and living with two women, he knew that being tired and hungry was a bad combination. A short time later the door opened and Castle made his way out of the precinct. He raised his hand to call a cab but it seemed to be a busy night. Cab after cab zoomed by him. Castle shook his head. He should have called a car service. His arm was getting sore from being raised for so long. A cab eventually slowed down and Castle made his way quickly to it. On more than one occasion, he had his cab stolen by a seemingly feeble little old lady. The cab stopped and Castle opened the door and leaned in.

"Castle."

Castle stuck his head out of the cab to see Beckett running towards him. He held up his index finger to her indicating he would just be a second.

"Can you wait a minute?" he said to the Cab driver.

"Time is money," came the reply as he leaned forward and started the meter.

Castle stepped back and made a step towards Beckett. "Is everything ok?" he asked, concerned.

She slowed down to a walk.

"Umm yeah."

Castle watched as she started to fidget. She was nervous!

"Umm look, I was wondering if the offer is still open," she looked away from him and began to fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt.

"To stay with me?" he asked, not wanting to play dumb, but needing her to actually say the words. It had been a trying 24 hours; the jokes could wait for later.

Beckett nodded and then looked up at him with an almost pleading look.

"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded.

"Do you need to go back and get anything," he asked, surmising she had left in a hurry.

"I don't have anything Castle," the pain clearly notable in her voice.

"Right," he said shaking his head. He then motioned her towards the cab. "Ladies first."

He expected Beckett to reply with some witty comment but she simply walked past him and climbed into the cab. Castle followed her and then gave the cabbie his address.

Beckett sat in the cab not looking at Castle. She was going home with Castle. Castle! One of the biggest playboys she knew and she was willingly going home with him. Snapping at him had been out of habit and not justifiable. He had been on his best behaviour the night he had stayed. However the wine and breakfast had been too much. Too nice. Too cutesy. Too much like a date. Too perfect. Almost. What would have happened if Castle hadn't opened the door to find the sick SOB had left a dead body on her doorstep. Sharing a meal was meant to be no big deal, but she knew it would have been. With Castle everything was a big deal, after all he had made pancakes!

* * *

><p><em>Review? Thought? Questions? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Strange, Weird and Wonderful

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Beckett lay in bed wide awake. It wasn't the strange bed that had her body evading sleep. In fact she would like nothing better than to curl up and fall asleep in what was the most comfortable bed she had ever laid in. The bed was so soft and the sheets were so luxurious, they were probably like a million thread count and cost about the same. She would gladly give up buying a new couch in favour of a bed and sheets like these ones. Yet she couldn't sleep. Beckett groaned. There was a crazy psycho killer after her and she was thinking about sheets! Well not sheets exactly, Castle's sheets! Castle!

Beckett groaned again and this time slammed her fists against the bed. Her frustrated groan quickly turned into one of pain. She grabbed at her wrist and held it. She looked at the clock next to Castle's bed. It was time for another dose of painkillers and after hitting the bed, she needed it. She let go of her wrist and grabbed the pills off the nightstand. Reaching for the bottle of water Castle had left with her sandwich, she scowled when she realised it was empty. Something about being in an explosion had made her very thirsty. Pulling back the 'oh so wonderful' sheets, Beckett climbed out of bed and made her way towards the kitchen.

She had avoided walking through Castles study as that was where he was spending the night and she wanted to give him privacy. Noticing a blue glow coming out of Castle's study, Beckett frowned. She didn't hear any type of noise like the 'click clack' of his keyboard, so she figured he had probably gone to sleep with his computer on. Beckett tiptoed her way to the fridge, pulled out a fresh bottle of water and quickly downed the pills. Looking over at the glow, curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards it. After a day like they had, she had to know what had been so important that he had to turn the computer on. It wasn't until she was in the doorway that she saw Castle sitting at his desk in front of his laptop.

"Tweeting about how you broke down a door Castle?"

He looked up at her shocked; obviously he hadn't heard her walking around downstairs.

"Umm no, watching a movie. I've got subtitles on so I wouldn't wake you and so I could hear if someone tried to break in here. Not that they could I mean, it's perfectly safe. I called the Captain earlier to let him know you were staying with me. He said he would organise for someone to be downstairs and a patrol to come past every hour. So we're perfectly safe". He reiterated then looked her up and down. "You know when imagined you getting into my pants, this isn't quite how I imagined it".

Beckett looked down at her temporary pyjamas. When they had gotten to his place earlier that night, he had ushered her to his room. Even though his mother had moved out, her room looked like a tornado hit it. Or a hurricane, a hurricane called Martha. So Castle insisted she sleep in his room and use his shower. If she needed to stay longer, then they would make other arrangements. It was late and it had been a long day, they both needed rest so for once she didn't argue. When she had gotten out of the shower and made her way into Castle's room in her towel, a surprise was waiting for her. She had honestly expected Castle to be in his bed, naked. What she found were food, water and an assortment of clothes. She had assumed they had come from Castle and Alexis. She had outfitted herself in Castle's sweatpants, t-shirt and socks deciding to leave Alexis' clothes for tomorrow, if they fit!

Beckett looked up at Castle. "Well, just be glad I never imagined you getting into my pants,"

Castle smiled at her. "Touché"

Castle tapped his keyboard and then got up out of his chair He walked around the desk and then leant on it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Beckett fumbled with her bottle of water.

"Yeah. Sure. I just" Beckett took a deep breath. "Couldn't sleep, you know?"

Castle folded his arms and got a bit more comfortable on his desk.

"Yeah I know. Wanna sit?" he said gesturing towards his makeshift bed.

Beckett looked towards the couch and then nodded. She sat down and placed the bottle of water on the floor before clutching her hands and placing them in her lap. She bit her lip hesitating.

"Cas.. Rick. Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused. "Asking you to sit down? Wait. Did you just call me Rick? You're not dying are you? They checked you over you said you were fine?" he added hastily.

"I am fine, it's just…" Beckett hesitated again. "I call people I work with by their last name. It keeps them at a distance and that's the way it's supposed to be. We are co workers after all, but you. ..You went above and beyond the call of duty last night. I mean you ran into a building that had just exploded."

Castle shrugged. "I didn't do anything that Ryan, Esposito or you would have done."

"We're cops Castle, not writers. We knew what we were getting into when we joined the force. We trained for circumstances like this. God Castle," she said getting up. "Do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous that was? What were you thinking Castle, or weren't you?"

"Honestly Beckett, fear was controlling my actions. My brain was in Neanderthal mode. I man. You woman. I protect," he shrugged it off.

She stood in front of him. "The building was on FIRE Castle."

He stood up now and raised his voice. "Yes the building was on fire. The building you were inside of was on fire!"

She was angry at him. Castle couldn't believe it. He has saved her life and she was angry at him fir it. He took a step forward.

"Being in that explosion was no picnic for you Beckett, I get that. But you have no idea what it was like for me and I don't appreciate you yelling at me".

Beckett scoffed "Yeah it's all about you, isn't it"

Castle grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have no idea how scared I was. When I realised he was still alive, that you were still in danger, I lost it. I ran to your place but it was like some bad nightmare where you want to run away but your legs won't move fast enough. I kept calling but you didn't pick up. I kept hoping that I had been enough of a jackass during the day that you were just ignoring my calls," then letting go of her shoulders, he walked away from her. He raked his hands through his hair before spinning around.

"The fear was consuming me but I kept running to you. Kept trying to call you. I got about one second of relief when you answered before my world exploded. I heard the bang, the glass breaking. The ground trembled; I felt the heat of the fire. I thought I had just witnessed your death."

Beckett had stood silent through Castle's tirade but she chose now to speak.

"And yet you ran into a burning building."

"Because you were in there."

"But you thought I was dead," she challenged.

"You were in that fiery hell hole. I had to get you out of there whether you were dead or not."

Beckett was confused. "If I was already dead then why would it matter? It's not like I would have known."

Castle stepped forward and got right in her face. "I would have known. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing you had to spend one extra second in there. If there was a slim chance you were still alive and I didn't go in there and find you, I..." He stared at her for a few seconds before walking away again.

Beckett stared at his retreating back. He had risked his life on the slim chance she was still alive. How many other people would have done that? How many times had witnesses simply stood by and watched while someone needed help. He had a mother and a child to think about and yet he had still run into the building, even if it was to rescue her lifeless body. She couldn't let him walk away without him knowing how much that meant to her.

"Castle"

She called after him but he simply waved her off, much like she had done to him today.

She tried again. "Rick"

He stopped then and turned around. He stared at her before making his way back into his study. He stood before her.

She swallowed deeply. "Thank you Rick." She then reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

He stood motionless for a few seconds, shocked at having her touching him. He felt her start to pull away so he quickly wrapped his arms around her too. Beckett relaxed her arms a little but still stayed within his embrace. She felt him give her a squeeze and rest his head on her shoulder. The pair stayed like that. Safe. Warm. Content.

"Thank you for never giving up on me Castle," she said finally pulling away.

He gave her a smile. "I figured I owe you for putting up with me"

She smiled back at him and then stood there awkwardly, the moment was over. The air had been cleared about what was going on in their minds. It was therapeutic, yet she knew sleep would still not come.

"If you're not tired, would you like to sit and watch the movie with me?" Castle said as if he had just read her mind.

Beckett looked over towards his laptop and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, if you don't mind"

He ushered her back towards the couch and then proceeded to set up the laptop. He placed it on his chair and moved it over towards the couch. He pressed a few buttons and she watched as the movie he had been watching restarted.

"Can you see the screen ok? It's not on that weird angle where all the colours are wrong?"

Beckett settled herself under the covers on the couch and looked towards the screen.

"No, it's fine."

Castle walked over to the couch and, lifting the blanket, climbed in. Beckett wondered if he would try and take advantage of the closeness they just shared. She waited for his hand to move to her knee, his arm to come up in a fake yawn and try and hold her. But he didn't move. He just stayed on his side of the couch looking at the screen. Beckett tried to focus on the movie but after the day's events she simply couldn't. It was the first time she had a break to really think about what had happened. Like Castle running on fear to save her, she had been running on adrenaline. Adrenaline, which had now run out.

She could have died today.

If it hadn't been for Castle's strange, weird and wonderful mind she would now be in tiny pieces all over her apartment. If the day hadn't been so trying and she had simply gone to bed, she would be dead now. Jumping for the tub had saved her life; she only wished she had better aim. She had bumped her head and arm on the side as she dived in. The tub was no swimming pool and she had hit her hip on the bottom pretty hard. Minimal injuries compared to what could have happened to her. For minutes after the explosion, she just simply lay there in shock. Was she dead, was she alive? Castle's voice breaking through the screaming in her head brought her back to reality.

"You know, I've never been so glad to see you in my whole life," she told him.

He turned to look at her. "Me, too," he agreed, placing his hand on her knee. She looked down at the hand and then back up at him but he had already turned back to the screen again. Castle patted her knee then returned his hand to his lap.

Beckett nodded. "I guess you were happier to see me then I was you, especially if you thought I was dead"

Castle shrugged. "Well, that and the fact you were naked." He quickly leaned away from her to avoid the inevitable slap on his arm which he received despite his efforts. He laughed as she shook her head at him.

"I can always count on you to lighten the moment Castle."

"You can always count on me Kate. For anything."

The use of her first name changed the moment from playful to intimate.

"I know I can, Rick"

She reached over to his lap and picked up his hand. She interlaced her fingers with his before resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him wince and raised her head to look at him. He eased her off with an apologetic smile.

"That's the arm I used to break down the door. Who knew breaking down a door could hurt so much; they do it in T.V all the time."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. Here" he said lifting his arm and beckoning her to rest her head on his chest.

She thought about it for a second before scooting over to him. He wrapped his arm around her, giving her arm a quick rub before settling back to watch the movie. The contentment she felt in Castle's arms scared her. There were times when he was so childish and cocky, but today proved that when it really mattered he could step up to the plate. Beckett placed her injured arm around his waist and snuggled in deeper. The repercussions of her actions could be dealt with tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to feel safe and cared for, and that's exactly how she felt in Castle's arms.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Strange, Weird and Wonderful

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Alexis crawled out of bed and made her way to her Dad's room. He had called last night to say that Detective Beckett would be staying over and she would be staying in his room. Alexis had gone through her closet, getting out anything that might fit the detective before heading back to bed. New York City traffic was unpredictable and something was always coming up that would delay her father. Knocking lightly, Alexis peered around the door. Dad had insisted Detective Beckett was fine but she wanted to check just to be sure. The day after could often be worse when it came to injuries.

Alexis looked at the bed and frowned, Detective Beckett wasn't in it. The bed looked like it had been slept in: the sheets were pulled back at least, so the detective must be around somewhere. Alexis made her way out of the room and looked around. Her father was meant to be sleeping in his study so she decided to check there. A knock at the door stopped her. Running over to the door and peering through the peephole, she saw Detectives Ryan and Esposito.

"Hi guys," she said, opening the door to them.

"Hi Alexis, your Dad and Beckett up yet?" Esposito asked as he walked through the doorway.

"Umm no, I don't think so. Beckett was supposed to be in Dad's' room, but she's not there. I was going to go see if Dad knew where she was."

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other.

"But we got the guy!"

"Stay with Alexis," Esposito told Ryan, before pulling out his gun. "Where's your Dad?" he whispered to Alexis.

She pointed to his study, then watched as Esposito stealthily made his way over. He hesitated for a second at the entrance way before heading in, gun out in front. Alexis held her breath. Had something happened to Beckett and her dad while she had been asleep upstairs?

"They're here and there fine. More than fine," came Esposito's shout.

Ryan walked over to the study, gun drawn. He kept Alexis behind him, just in case it was a trap. He peeked in and then his eyes widened with surprise.

"It's fine Alexis," he said, walking into the room.

Alexis followed and wondered why the two Detectives were grinning like Cheshire Cats. It soon became clear. Her father and Detective Beckett were sharing the couch. Still asleep, the pair had their arms wrapped around each other and looked perfectly happy that way.

"Yo. Castle, Beckett. Wake up," Esposito then proceeded to give the couch a bit of a kick.

Castle groaned and then turned his head to look over at Esposito.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" He then laid his head back down and groaned.

"We got him."

"MMM," Castle murmured.

"We got him. The killer"

Castle opened one eye and looked at them "What?"

"We got him," Esposito repeated.

"How?" he questioned.

"Well we thought it would be best to put a security detail on Agent Shaw as well. After all, she had taken over the case; we thought he might go after her. We got lucky: he did and we got him." Ryan and Esposito high fived each other.

Castle signed in relief. "Well I'm glad," he said as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry guys, but I didn't get much sleep last night," he then snuggled back into the body beside him.

"Beckett keep you up?" Ryan asked.

Castle froze. Beckett. He opened his eyes and looked at what he had his arms wrapped around. Beckett! Shit ! He looked towards Ryan and Esposito who were smirking at him.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like," he told them. Unfortunately, he could tell by their expression that they didn't believe him.

"Sure Castle," Ryan said, walking out the room with Esposito following.

"I should probably go back to my room," Alexis said with a meek smile.

As carefully as he could, Castle extracted himself from Beckett's embrace. He tucked the blanket back around her before stroking her hair, then placed a quick kiss on her head.

"Guys, look. It's not what it seems," he ran into the main part of his home to try and catch up to them.

Beckett's eyes opened. Oh crap

"Guys stop!"

Ryan and Esposito stopped and turned.

"It's not what it looks like" he told them again. This was bad, very bad.

"It looks like you and Beckett were tucked in nice. Snug as two little bugs in a rug," Ryan said with a smile.

Beckett cringed. Great that's all she needed, Ryan and Esposito thinking she slept with Castle. Well, ok, she did sleep with him but that was all. Sitting up and climbing off of the couch, as quietly as possible she made her way over to the entrance. She didn't want to be seen.

Castle raked his hand through his hair.

"Yes, we were asleep together, but that's all that happened. I swear"

What! Castle wasn't bragging about spending the night together. Beckett was shocked, really shocked. This was the perfect opportunity for him to brag. The guys had seen them, so they had evidence. At least they thought they had evidence, and no amount of denying it would make them think differently.

Esposito scoffed. "Right bro. We're supposed to believe you and Beckett spent two nights together and didn't do anything."

"Come on guys, it's Beckett"

Beckett frowned. What was that supposed to mean. It's Beckett!

"You guys know how I feel about her. I have worked so hard for her to trust me just a little bit. The last thing I need is for Beckett to overhear the two of you talking, and think I've been a jackass and told you something. Especially when nothing happened! When something happens between us, I want it to be because she wants it as much as I do. Not because I took advantage of her while she was suffering from post traumatic stress or something. Okay?"

Beckett stood shocked.

When!

When something happens between us!

Not if.

"Sorry Bro," Esposito reached out and patted Castle's arm in an attempt to make up for his childish ribbing.

"Yeah, sorry Castle," Ryan added. "It's just we think the two of you would be good together. Since you have been around, Beckett's different, you know, she's..."

"Happy," Esposito offered.

Ryan looked at him and shrugged. "Yeah sorta. She's just more, I dunno, alive."

Castle looked at the two of them. Sure, they had always given him a bit of grief for being attracted to Beckett. To actually hear them approve of it, however, shocked him, especially to hear them comment on the changes in Beckett since they had been working together. Sure, he knew she had changed, and he liked to think it was because of him, but he didn't want to seem conceited.

Beckett stood silent listening to Ryan and Esposito's evaluation of her life. If she was now more happy and alive, then they thought she was miserable and dead before. Beckett thought about her life before Castle came in to it. She realised it wasn't much of a life. Work. . Sleep. Sure, there were the big cases that her team had solved but apart from that, there was nothing. Nothing until Castle showed up. There was still work, but now there was fun as well. Jokes and bets. Drinks after work. Poker games at Castle's place. She had a life now. Yes, it was still centred around work, but work was no longer her whole life, thanks to Castle.

"Look, the Captain's expecting us back; we just came over to tell you guys in person."

Ryan and Esposito made their way over to the door.

"Do you want to stay? I could wake Beckett," Castle asked, opening the door for them

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing she needs to do that can't wait. Let her sleep."

Castle nodded. "I'll see you later then."

Castle closed the door, then leant against it. Oh man. Potential nuclear disaster averted, at least for now. When Beckett woke, he would have to tell her. Although he trusted Ryan and Esposito to keep it quiet for now, he knew that sometime down the track they would let it slip. He wanted Beckett to be prepared.

"Dad."

Castle looked up to see his daughter sitting on the stairs.

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Don't get caught?"

Still hiding in Castle's study, Beckett rolled her eyes. Yeah, great parenting Castle! She couldn't help a smile twitching to her lips though. Despite all that had happened he was still typical Castle.

Beckett chose now to peek out. She watched as Alexis launched herself off the stairs and into Castle's arms. He held her tight before kissing Alexis on the head, much like he had just done to her moments ago. It was obvious Castle loved his daughter very much.

"I'm glad you didn't sleep with Beckett."

Beckett was surprised and by the look on Castle's face, so was he.

"I thought you liked Beckett"

Yeah, I thought you liked me Beckett's mind shouted.

"I do, dad. A lot. I don't want you to mess this one up."

Wow. Beckett walked back over to the couch and sat down. Alexis, Ryan and Esposito were all giving the thumbs up for a relationship between herself and Castle. If Laine were here she would be putting in her two cents worth too. Why was life so tough? Why did having Castle in it seem not so tough, at least some of the time. What she felt in Castle's arms last night was something she had never felt in the arms of anyone else. She felt safe, and she hated to admit it, and loved too. Being in his arms just made the bad go away somehow. The sense of relief was incredible. It just felt so right sitting there in his arms watching the movie. She could have that feeling all the time if she just took a chance. It was obvious he wanted it and everyone else thought so, too. Kate took a deep breath and stood up. She was going to see Castle.

Striding out of the study, Beckett frowned when she didn't see Castle in the room. Alexis looked up at her from the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Detective Beckett" Alexis was slicing fruit and placing it into a bowl. "Are you feeling ok this morning?"

Beckett nodded at her. "Umm where is your father?"

"Oh, he went to get some croissants to go with breakfast. There's a great bakery down the road."

"Oh." Damn. She wanted to speak to him before she lost her nerve.

"You should have time to have a quick shower before he gets back "

Beckett shook her head. "It's ok, I had one last night, but I might go change"

Within minutes, Beckett was changed and back downstairs. She watched as Alexis set the table for three.

Three

Nice and cosy like a family.

"Can I help?"

Alexis turned around and smiled.

"No, its ok. I got it. Sorry about the clothes - it was either mine or Dad's. Well, there were a few things of Gram's, but I didn't think a red feather boa was the right look for the precinct."

Beckett laughed. "Oh I agree. These will do fine in the meantime. Thank you"

The clothes she was wearing were fine for now .The pair of well worn jeans that were a little tight, like the t shirt she was wearing. The jacket Alexis had left her had been too small so she was probably going to have to borrow something from Castle when she went out. She would have to get to a store and buy some clothes soon.

"Aah, Alexis? Are you busy this Saturday?"

Alexis shrugged. "I have nothing special planned. Why?"

"Well, I'm going to need some more clothes. I'm not sure if anything is salvageable from my apartment and if it is, it will need to be drycleaned. I was wondering if you would like to help me pick some stuff out. I mean it's ok if you don't want to come. I'm not looking for anything spectacular, just some day to day stuff."

"I'd love to come."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun".

Beckett sat at the table with Alexis and discussed where they would go shopping. Where the best sales were and what exactly she needed to buy. Beckett turned when she heard a key being inserted into the door. She watched as Castle came through the door struggling with paper bags. Beckett got up and grabbed one of the bags off of him using her good hand.

"Let me help."

Beckett watched as a grin broke out on Castle's face.

"Well good morning Detective Beckett. You're looking stunning this morning"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing Alexis' clothes, Castle"

She watched his grin fade. His eyes looked over at his daughter. "You're not going shopping without me ever again" he told her.

"Her clothes are a bit small for me Castle, relax"

Beckett walked over to the table and deposited the bag on it. She then proceeded to take her seat and watched as Castle did the same.

"Besides Dad, if I can't go shopping without you, then I can't go shopping with Kate on Saturday"

Castle looked at both women at the table before him.

"You two are going shopping?"

"Yes" Beckett grabbed a pastry out of one of the bags and placed it on her plate. "Your daughter knows some great places to go."

Castle couldn't help the goofy grin that formed on his face. Two of the three women he cared about the most were sitting before him. Talking, smiling and going shopping on Saturday. To some, this would be a dangerous combination, but not to him. He couldn't think of anything better than the women in his life getting along.

"Dad, eat some fruit. I'm going to get ready for school"

Alexis stood, grabbed a pastry and proceeded to run up the stairs. Beckett frowned, why had Alexis set the table for the three of them when she wasn't staying to eat? Alexis was halfway up the stairs when she stopped, smiled down at her before giving a wink, then proceeded up the stairs. Castle, not seeing the silent conversation going on between his daughter and Beckett went to grab a pastry. Seeing his hand move out of the corner of her eye, Beckett used her good hand to swat him away.

"Fruit first."

Castle pouted but then reached over and grabbed a piece of fruit out of the bowl. He chewed it for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he smacked himself in the head.

Swallowing he looked at Beckett. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Ryan and Esposito were here."

"I know," Beckett grabbed a piece of fruit off her plate and brought it to her lips.

Castle sat mesmerised as he watched the piece of fruit slide between her lips.

"Wait, what do you mean you know, know what?"

"It's kind of hard to sleep with Esposito kicking the couch."

Castle's mouth gaped open.

"So you were awake."

Beckett nodded, now suddenly very interested in the pastry on her plate. "You know for a writer, you sure get your words mixed up"

Castles mouth opened, and then shut again. He then shook his head.

"What?"

"See, you're doing it again. It's not what or when, it's if."

"Are you sure you didn't get a head injury" Castle reached over and used his hand to tip her head up and began to examine her face

Beckett sighed and shook her head out of his grasp. She picked up her pastry then dropped it. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at him. It was now or never.

"When you were talking with Ryan and Esposito, you said WHEN something happens with us, not IF something happens"

Castles eyes widened. "I, umm, Beckett, look."

"You know Castle. Alexis knows some pretty great places to buy some nice outfits. It seems pointless buying a nice outfit and then not have anywhere to wear it".

Castle was confused at the sudden change in conversation but he had enough experience with woman to know when one was hinting at something.

"We could go out to dinner Saturday night if you like. I'm sure Alexis will give my credit card a work out and buy something nice and want to wear it out too."

"I was hoping it would just be the two of us."

Castle gulped. "Just you and me."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah, at least for our first date."

Castle stared at her.

Beckett waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello Castle."

"Umm, yeah, sorry," Castle shook his head. "Did you just say date?"

Beckett bit her lip and nodded. "If you want to, that is"

"Of course," he replied a little too quickly.

Beckett smiled. "Well ok then. Eat up, we need to get to the precinct."

Castle nodded, and then frowned. "Why?"

Beckett was shocked. "Why what?"

"Why now, why me?"

"You're actually questioning me about why I want to go on a date with you?" Beckett got up and began to walk back to Castle's room where her things were.

"Stop."

Beckett stopped and turned.

"You make me happy Castle, you infuriate me at times too, but mostly you make me happy. Maybe it's about time I repaid the favour".

Castle held up his hands in a surrender pose. "If you're dating me as some kind of way for repaying me for saving you, then forget it"

"I'm not".

"Then why?"

Beckett sighed. "Last night Castle, snuggling on the couch, it was one of the best feelings I've had in a long time. I actually felt something, Castle. Ryan and Esposito were right. I had been dead for so long but I was alive in your arms last night. I have no idea why you can make me feel that way; I just know that I want to feel that way again. I want to feel that way all the time."

Castle walked toward her and placed his hands on her arms.

"Are you sure?"

Beckett smiled. "Yes, no, maybe?"

Castle slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Beckett leaned into the hug and sighed.

"Yes."

Castle smiled.

"It feels wonderful to me as well, Beckett. I never thought just hugging a woman would feel this good."

Beckett laughed. "So where are we going"

Castle pulled back and looked at her. "I'm fine right here"

Beckett lightly smacked him in the chest. "Remind me why I want to go out with you again"

Castle quickly pulled her back into his arms as Beckett laughed.

"You're right. Being right here with you is exactly where I want to be."

The end

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So that's the end of my first Castle. Thanks for joining me on this journey : ) Nat<p> 


End file.
